The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus such as a personal computer, a word processor, a portable information terminal.
For example, the electronic apparatus such as a personal computer of a portable type, etc. has a housing. In the housing are arranged a printed circuit board mounting many electronic parts thereon and drive units such as a floppy disk drive, a hard disk drive, etc. The electronic parts and the drive units include heating parts for generating heat, or radio wave generating parts for generating radio waves.
When the interior of the housing rises in temperature by the heat generated from such heat generating parts, there is a fear that an error in operation of the electronic apparatus or damage of the electronic parts is caused. Further, the radio waves generated from the radio wave generating parts have a bad influence on other devices.
Therefore, a heat radiating plate is generally arranged in the vicinity of the heat generating parts in the electronic apparatus so that the heat is diffused and the rise in temperature of the interior of the housing is restrained. Further, with respect to the radio wave generating parts, a shield plate is arranged to prevent the radio waves from being externally leaked.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional electronic apparatus, measures for radiating heat and for shielding radio wave are independently taken. For example, both the heat radiating plate and the shield plate are arranged within the housing. Therefore, problems exist in that a mounting area within the housing is greatly occupied by the heat radiating plate and the shield plate, and the number of parts and manufacturing cost of the electronic apparatus are increased.